Kingdom of Romanesca
The Kingdom of Romanesca is a massive, authoritarian, millennia old, multiverse spanning monarchy. Though the ancient history surrounding its foundation is foggy and unclear, what's known is that it has been a monarchy for the entirety of its existence, and has had the same King ruling it for all that time. The modern Kingdom is a hyperpower, able to seamlessly traverse the multiverse and exert influence on other states of comparable size and technological level. Romanesca has a population of well into the trillions, perhaps even the quadrillions. An exact number is hard to pin down due in part to the state's rapid and constant expansion. Early History The earliest records and information on the founding of Romanesca remain classified due to reasons of national security, and few people, even those at the highest levels of government, have read them. Still, it is possible to determine an overarching narrative of those early years. The scholarly consensus is that the Platinum Band actually preceded Romanesca proper by several decades. The Platinum Band seems to have originated as a small mercenary army within one of the old universes. When the civilizations of that universe developed multiverse technology, the Platinum Band began to independently explore and conquer other universes. Eventually, it held such a vast amount of territory and such a large number of subjects, a civilian government was needed to administer it. This new entity was the Kingdom of Romanesca. Culture Romanesca is known for its cosmopolitan and syncretic culture. Over the course of millennia many different species and nations have been successfully absorbed into the Kingdom, adding their cultures and practices to our own. The exact nature of Romanescan culture is hard to pin down, as this process of cultural absorption and diffusion continues well into the present day with each new conquest. Politics The political dynamic of Romanesca is far different from other, more "democratic" states. Political parties are banned, and elections only exist on the level of city or province, and those are not the norm. The Senate of Romanesca is for the most part an unelected body. Senators are appointed by the various regions and organizations they represent, and hold little power in the grand scheme of things. Politicking is, however, well known to take place within the so-called "Diamond Band", the nobility of Romanesca. There it is mainly concerned with various nobles and their families vying for greater regional power or prestige. Finally, there is unfortunately some political rivalries within the various governmental departments and agencies. Often times will seek to increase their funding or get closer to the King at the expense of others. This practice is well known, and the Kingdom Administrative Services were created partly to stymie these sorts of intrigue. Population Romanesca's population is multicultural, and multispecies. All species are treated equally under the law, and there is no one clear majority (though the category humanoid is the largest). New species are added to Romanesca on a regular basis as new universes are explored and conquered. This process is viewed as positive and taken by the vast majority of citizens as a source of national pride. Citizenship Citizenship in Romanesca is required for a person to receive the benefits of the Kingdom. These include, but are not limited to, access to the Royal Healthcare Scheme, access to the Guaranteed Basic Income, right to hold public office, right to join certain civic organizations, right to settle, etc. Citizenship is generally automatically granted to all children of citizens, immigrants who pass their naturalization courses, non-citizens who serve in the Civil Legion, and certain non-citizens given citizenship by the King. Military The Platinum Band is the sole legitimate military force of Romanesca. It has various branches (referred to as "Orders") representing military power in space, on land, in the air, in time, etc. Every possible battlespace has its own Order specializing in it. The Platinum Band is by far the largest single governmental entity in the Kingdom in terms of both budget and manpower.